m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War
Background The Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War was a war of territory. The Ottoman Empire had once held hegemony over all shores of the vast Southern Lake, but had lost sections of the north and the entirety of the east shores to the Belkan Empire and Saxons in previous wars. The Brotherhood had long remained confined behind their Great Wall, a large and high wall encompassing the Citadel and the countryside around it. With works on the Citadel reaching a conclusion, the Brotherhood decided expansion was in order, their homeland being largely secured. A treaty reached with the Belkan Empire established the Dead Marsh between the factions as an official No Man's Land, in which neither faction could stake any claim. As such the Brotherhood's expansion options were south, north or west: the Brotherhood decided on them all. The Hills Biome to the north and west of the Citadel were annexed, no natives lived there. This represented a fairly small area, as the biome was a small one. The limit of this expansion was the Jungle in the North and the Snow Biome in the West. To the South the Brotherhood expanded to claim roughly a third of the flatlands biome, following a major river that ran south and then hooked east into the Dead Marsh as the border. A Colony was claimed along the Ottoman shores, the "Triangle River Colony", so named as the borders were a rough triangle bound by the shores of the lake and a river that ran inland before turning back towards the lake again. The Brotherhood thus declared war to claim this new colony. The First Battle The war opened with a Brotherhood attack on Ottoman gathering parties. The Ottomans, poorly armed and not expecting war, were cut down quickly with no organised resistance. While technically a battle, it was more akin to a slaughter. Following Skirmish Actions Following the first battle, the war became one of skirmishing and raiding, entirely by Brotherhood forces. The Ottomans were not organised and many simply stopped playing rather than fight their enemies. The Brotherhood raided the Ottoman base, removing a great deal of valuables and hunting and killing small groups of Ottomans as they logged in. The Second Battle A short time later, the Ottomans once more gave battle. 2 Brotherhood troops, in Iron, were engaged by 5 Ottoman troops (1 diamond, 4 iron). The 2 Brothers succeeded in fighting a delaying action until a third Brother, also in Iron, appeared. The battle raged back and forth across the Ottoman Plaza, with the Brothers displaying excellent coordination and teamwork: rotating constantly, a Brother on low health or needing to eat fell back whilst the other 2 covered him. The Ottomans were slowly worn down, as Brotherhood attacks focussed on individual Ottomans at a time, and were quick to pounce on any Ottoman that strayed too far from his friends. Steadily the Ottomans died, and when the numbers became an even battle, the Brotherhood troops mounted a furious offensive that split the Ottoman fighters up. Brother Poach fought a harassing battle against the diamond-wearing Ottoman whilst Brothers Benz and Skivvies defeated their 2 iron-wearing Ottoman enemies. Seeing all his comrades dead, the diamond-armored Ottoman attempted to flee, but moved too slowly to outpace the iron-wearing Brothers. He jumped to his death in an attempt to reach the water far below the Plaza, but instead landed on a ledge having misjudged the distance. Ottoman collapse and War's End Following this major defeat, the Ottomans once more returned to being mostly inactive and fighting only in smaller groups. The Brotherhood once more continued to loot the Ottoman base, steadily uncovering stashes and looting valuables. Of all the Ottomans, only one had the courage to face the Brotherhood. Through his efforts, he managed to slay three Brothers in fair combat, though not without dying on numerous other occasions. Shortly after his manpower was depleted, and still with no sign of receiving any backup from his faction-mates, he lost faith in the Ottoman cause and left. Moderation ended the war on the 16th of October after a Brotherhood appeal, as no Ottoman had been online in 5 days. The Brotherhood proclaimed a victory and annexed the Triangle River Colony, confident that the broken and disheartened Ottomans would not mount any challenge to the territory's new owner. After this crushing defeat, many Ottomans dispersed though out the server while others left in disparity.